bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Hi uberfuzzy. Our wiki is having some problems with the formatting. All users automatically have this no wiki thing where_their_words_are_all_atached_together_like_this. We thing its because this wiki is formatted in rich text. Could you perhaps change the format so it is not in the rich text thing? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :Its not the editor, all those people are actually 1 person. he has a broken keyboard right now. he's using multiple accounts (commonly called 'sockpuppets') --Uberfuzzy 09:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Well could you please contact him so he can do something when he gets a new keyboard please? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :Actually no. That user is currently evading a global ban for other vandalism under multiple other names. so any new account are also being blocked. --Uberfuzzy 09:25, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I thought you meant the guy who owned wiki. Who are you talking about? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Hi, we're having a problem with one of our categories. It is called category: reviews. Here is a link to one of our reviews pages. If you click on the reviews category at the bottom it keeps coming up with wiki error. Its been doing this for a day now. Could you maybe look into it? Thanks! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :Hmm, thats not good. I'll file a ticket with the technical team right away, thanks. --Uberfuzzy 16:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Are you able to change my old editor to the newest editor on my account?--Mercer 08:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :You can enable the new editor on any account by turning on "rich text editor" in your preferences on the editing tab. http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#prefsection-4 . It looks like its not yet enabled on this wiki. --Uberfuzzy 20:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) How do I create a quiz? : --Uberfuzzy 20:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Wiki ugrade idea Hey. I'm having some trouble with my account. It keeps showing the same skin, which is saphire, although it is not sellected in my preferences. Please could you help me. :Not your account, its a skin pathing problem, its being worked on, should be fixed now. --Uberfuzzy 19:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Favicon Hey could you please put the following pictube as the Favicon to go up the top on the url/rss thing. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 04:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Can you please take out the b'crat rights from User:Superbrutaka07, User:Atukamakirk 2.9 and User:ToaLewa? They have been inactive for very long, and three admins have agreed in this decision. Achievements Board Can you please help us to upgrade this wiki to having the new achievements leaderboard that recently created wikis have. I think it looks good and would help us with activity. Thanks! :D Demotion Hi, Recently, an user asked to the admins to remove the rights from all the inactive users. I have taken care of that task, demoting some rollbacks. However, I don't have the rights to demote User:Andrew1219 from his bureucrat status, and I think his demotionis justified as he has not made a single edit since the 2nd of March, 2010. I hope you can demote him. Thank you for your time, -- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 10:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC)